


Purely Scientific Interest

by makesometime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for <a href="http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4309.html?thread=9071061#t9071061">this prompt</a> at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purely Scientific Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4309.html?thread=9071061#t9071061) at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.

As a child on Mindoir, Shepard had harboured an interest in science. The ensuing events in her life had meant that it was tamped down under the desire to live her life serving in the Alliance. But it never completely went away. And now with Samantha in her life, the interest was starting to rekindle.

Really, she didn't think anyone could blame her – not after they saw the Specialist in a lab coat.

It was a little ridiculous, to be honest. When Samantha returned to the ship after a day spent in the labs helping out with comm traffic for the Crucible project she was exhausted, grimy, barely shuffling along as she made her way to the elevator. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, strands falling down to frame her beautiful face. The form-fitting getup of a science officer covered far more of her than her usual fatigues but there was something about it that made Shepard's pulse race as she watched from her position by the galaxy map.

Shepard truly realised how drained Samantha was when the younger woman walked right past her and called the elevator in a daze. She watched the Specialist enter the car when the doors opened and silently crossed the short distance to slip in beside her.

It was only when Samantha looked up from her feet that she realised she wasn't alone, jumped a little and pressed a calming hand to her chest.

"Don't do that..." She said quietly, a hint of amusement creeping into her voice.

Shepard allowed a slow smirk to form as she eased closer to her lover, crowding into her until her back rested against one wall. Without taking her eyes off of the younger woman, she reached out and hit the button to stop the car mid-journey.

"How was your day?" She asked, reaching up to tug Samantha's hair tie out and run her fingers calmly through dark hair.

"Busy..." The younger woman replied, eyes falling closed at the stimulation of her scalp. A small smile formed. "Would have been easier to cope with if I knew this was waiting for me." When Shepard just hummed, Samantha's eyes opened to look at her curiously. "Why _is_ this waiting for me?"

Shepard chuckled. "You have no idea how hot you look right now, do you?"

A hint of colour came to Samantha's cheeks. "Don't be silly!" She huffed. "I'm all sweaty and horrible."

"I mean it, Sam." Shepard said, ducking her head to nip at her jaw, tongue sneaking out to tease the skin underneath. "The lab rat look suits you."

"Well, if there's any benefit to the Reaper invasion..." Samantha laughed. 

"Speaking of, I take it the Alliance depriving me of my Specialist for an entire day was worth it?" Shepard queried.

"Well, we managed to fix an ongoing issue with integrating all of the incoming streams from these allies you keep picking up."

Shepard purred, pressing her mouth just above the high collar of Samantha's top, tongue sneaking out to tease. "I love it when you talk science."

"That doesn't count..." Samantha said distractedly, head lolling back to rest against the wall. "I didn't even get to say quantum entanglement..."

With a growl Shepard captured her mouth, tongue slipping easily between willing lips. She pressed ever closer, enjoying the feel of her lover so close in their stolen moment of privacy.

"Commander, a queue is forming on the crew deck. Might I suggest you return the elevator to operational mode before I am forced to do so?"

Shepard broke away reluctantly when Samantha shoved at her shoulders, pushed backwards to stand in the middle of the car by an unusual display of strength. She watched, amused, as the younger woman hastily rearranged her clothing, ran hands through her bedraggled hair and smoothed a hand over her lips self-consciously. They were slightly red, her eyes were bright – it was clear as day what had just happened.

"How do I look?" She asked quietly, hitting the button to start the elevator and turning to face the doors, hands clasped behind her back.

Judging the time they had left until arriving at the crew deck, Shepard stood beside her lover and leant over to whisper in her ear. "Fuckable."

The Samantha of old would have been rendered speechless by such bluntness, but she was growing every day, coming out of her shell. Now, she just laughed a small, embarrassed, laugh, ducked her head and bit her lip. "Shepard..."

"Come to my cabin tonight and I'll show you how much." Shepard continued, catching the other woman's earlobe between her teeth before pulling away just as the doors opened.

Garrus and Tali were waiting by the doors when they opened, the Quarian letting a small chuckle escape as her companion in awaiting the elevator regarded the occupants with amusement. Samantha hurried out, passing between them and not looking back as she rushed to to the crew quarters.

When neither of the pair in front of her moved, Shepard just smiled, nodded, and hit the button for her cabin.

And if the smile was a little smug, well... she figured it was justified.

#

Waiting for Samantha took a little longer than Shepard expected, and it was all too easy to give in to the effects of her irregular sleep pattern and fall back onto the bed to doze.

When, an indeterminable time later, the doors to her cabin opened without invitation Shepard eased herself up into a seated position on the end of the bed. She had to grip the edge of it for stability when she saw Samantha standing at the top of the steps, back in her lab outfit.

Only this time, just the top. The curved hem exposed her completely to Shepard's gaze and accounted for the way she was nervously biting her lip.

Shepard grinned. "Specialist, have you been walking around my ship like that?"

Samantha shifted from bare foot to bare foot a little hesitantly, her hands flexing at her sides as if wanting to pull the top down. "God, no. My, uh... my trousers are outside."

Standing, Shepard started towards her. "Better hope no one comes up here."

Samantha scoffed as arms found their way around her waist, pulling her close. "That would suggest no one knows what's going on when I'm not in the crew quarters at night."

In lieu of a reply, Shepard captured her lover's mouth for a kiss, a hand gripping her side firmly while the other slipped down to palm Samantha's backside and knead the muscle. She swallowed the resulting moan of pleasure, used it as fuel to feed the wandering of her hand, to the heat between the other woman's legs.

Samantha squirmed delightfully in her arms, torn between getting closer and arching away from the fingers teasing increasingly slick folds. Shepard used the unsteadiness to her advantage, walking the other woman back into the support of the fish tank. 

Samantha instinctively hooked one leg over Shepard's hip, earning a smile against her lips. The hand that the soldier had between her and the glass retracted and instead inserted between their torsos, smoothing up over her breasts to join its parter at her neck. Slowly, Shepard began to unfasten the collar and ran her mouth along each inch she exposed, teasing and tasting the smooth skin.

"You showered?" She asked, slowly parting the two halves of the neckline, baring collarbones, the rise of Samantha's chest. More for her to kiss, nip at, and lick.

" _Yes_." Samantha breathed, hands smoothing over Shepard's back mindlessly.

With a sigh, the soldier pulled away, starting to refasten. "Well, it would be a shame to waste that hard work."

A sound of outrage preceded the tightening of the specialist's grip on her lover, stopping her from moving. "Trust me, that's not a problem."

Shepard smiled, hand cupping Samantha's cheek. "You're amazing Sam, you know that?"

"Says Commander Shepard, saviour of the universe. Twice." Samantha scoffed. 

"Why do you do that?" Shepard asked, tilting her head and regarding the other woman with genuine curiosity.

Samantha shifted underneath the strong gaze. "Do what?"

Shepard sighed. "Refuse to accept a compliment."

"I don't!"

Both hands on Samantha's face now, Shepard leaned in close. "Yes, you do. Samantha Traynor, you are an integral member of this crew. I couldn't do this without you." The Specialist nodded, a hesitant smile forming. Lowering her voice to a warm rumble, Shepard pressed her body firmly into the support of the other woman. "And I really want to fuck you now."

Samantha laughed. "By all means, Commander..."

Easing back, Shepard unfastened the collar of the lab coat once again and then let her hands grasp the hem of the top, readying to pull it over Samantha's body.

Samantha's hands shot out to still her movements. "Not against the tank."

A sly grin spread across Shepard's face."Why not?"

"It's cold!"

Moving in to nuzzle at Samantha's neck, Shepard hummed. "I can guarantee you won't be worrying about that."

"Bed, commander." Samantha urged, hands firm on the soldier's shoulders. "If I'm so integral... I believe I could make that an order."

Shepard made a point of looking disgruntled in order to surprise with her next move, picking Samantha up and carrying her to the bed. Letting her fall to the bed with little grace the soldier quickly followed, settling alongside as she lay on her back.

Shepard lifted one of Samantha's legs to hook over her own, the Specialist's other leg falling open to expose her heated core to the room. While one of her hands immediately resumed its earlier position, seeking out and pinching Samantha's clit, Shepard's other set about tugging open the neck of the lab coat to expose firm breasts.

Samantha whimpered as a finger slowly slid into her and the thick material of her outfit forced her breasts together, hard nipples peaking for Shepard's mouth to devour. The solider did just this, leaning over and sucking, biting at the dark pebbled skin. She slipped another finger in to join the first, scissoring them and spreading Samantha wide.

Samantha's hand came down to cover hers, pressing harder and guiding the movements. Shepard smiled, releasing the nipple she was tending to with a pop. "I _love_ you in this outfit Sammy."

"I'll..." The specialist broke off to let out a strained moan when Shepard's fingers brushed over a spot insider that sent her back arching. "remember that."

"You do that." Shepard grinned, adding a third finger unbidden. "Because I have _all sorts_ of plans for you."

Samantha laughed, pulling Shepard up for a kiss as she gave herself over to the building sensations, shuddering as her muscles clenched rhythmically around her lover's fingers, rumbling groan catching in her throat like a purr.

Shepard rolled onto her back and tipped her head to the side to watch as Samantha floated down from an orgasm induced high. The Specialist rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one elbow. She unusually alert as her free hand reached out to slowly ease down the zipper of Shepard's uniform, parting the top half easily.

"Sam, you don't have to..." Shepard said, covering the hand playing with her belt.

"Hey." Samantha said, rising up and straddling Shepard before she could say anything else. "Give me a little credit."

With a wicked grin Samantha slid down the soldier's body, any further protest abandoned in favour of harsh cries and moans.


End file.
